Keep Our Hands Clean
by Lady Azura
Summary: Clare Edwards was his temptation. One-sided Flare.


Summary: _Clare Edwards was his temptation. One-sided Flare._

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. Or the song the lyrics at the end, which are from the song "God keep Our Hands Clean" by FemBots. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This idea popped into my head about a month ago, but I'd completely forgotten about it until recently. It was inspired by the song "God Keep Our Hands Clean" by FemBots, which was featured in **Jesus, Etc**. And I'm like… 99.9% sure it's about masturbation, which makes Fitz's whole "I thought about you in Juvie!" line THAT much more creepy. And hilarious.

X

**Keep Our Hands Clean**  
><em><strong>By: Lady Azura<strong>_

X

He saw her again.

School had just let out and the Dot was being overrun with Degrassi students when Clare Edwards walked in with Alli Bhandari, making him almost drop several plates. It had been nearly a month since their last encounter, and he hadn't seen her since. It was like she'd been purposely avoiding the Dot, knowing that it would upset her boyfriend because he was working there now.

Fitz scoffed, clenching his fists as he thought about Eli.

"I love Eli, and he loves me."

Those words had haunted him since that day at her house.

It wasn't _fair_.

Why did _Eli_ get such a great girl while he got nothing?

What did _Eli_ have that he didn't?

Needless to say, having his feelings crushed by the girl he liked had left Fitz more than a little bitter, but as soon as Clare stepped into the Dot, all of the negative emotions he'd been bottling up vanished, and his heart swelled. She looked so beautiful, wearing a floral dress that reflected the Spring weather outside. Her skin was practically glowing, and he wanted so badly to touch her.

He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until he caught Alli glaring daggers at him. She whispered something to Clare, who peered over her shoulder. He smiled weakly at her, but she quickly turned away. He felt a sharp twinge in his chest and sighed, just as the door chimed and a familiar face appeared. Peter's arrival meant that Fitz's shift was done, and he bid his co-workers goodbye and left, but not before sparing one last glance at Clare.

When he got home, he walked right past Steve's room and into the bathroom. He locked the door for good measure, and after turning the shower on, he stripped out of his uniform and stepped inside.

As scorching water rained down on him, his mind began to wander. He thought abut Clare — her eyes, her creamy skin, her full breasts, her milky thighs… he wanted her. All of her, more than any girl he'd ever wanted. Was it because she was innocent and hadn't been touched, and he wanted to be the one to defile her? Or because she was unattainable? It didn't matter. All he knew was that he would give anything to have her; to bury himself within her while she thrashed and begged and screamed his name. Not Eli's — his.

He felt himself getting hard, and grabbed a bottle of conditioner. Coating his hand, he reached down and began to stroke himself. The bruises on his back stung from the water, but he ignored it, placing his hand on the shower wall to steady himself while he gripped his length and stroked faster.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Clare. He pictured her on her knees, eager to please him. Soon his hand was replaced with a smaller, daintier one. She smiled shyly at him, moving her tiny fist slowly at first, and gradually picking up speed.

_"How is this, Mark? Do you like it? Am I doing it right?"_

Before he could respond, she leaned forward. Her warm mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, sucking and licking while her tongue teased the slit. Fitz threw his head back with a strangled moan, gripping her hair with one hand and forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. She did so without complaint, and it wasn't long before she was practically deep-throating him. Fitz swore under his breath, pumping his fist faster. Tangling his fingers in her curls, he jerked his hips forward. Clare hummed, her head bobbing to meet his erratic thrusts; she started to fondle his balls, and wrapped her hand around what wouldn't fit into her mouth.

When blue eyes locked on his, Fitz's breath hitched, and he knew he was close. Clare's hands moved to his hips, nails piercing his skin as she forced herself to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. With one final thrust, it was over. The illusion shattered and Fitz came hard, all over his hand and tiled wall with Clare's name on his lips.

Exhausted, he released his now-limp cock and placed his hand under the water.

After cleaning himself off and finishing his shower, he made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about what he'd done.

Before Juvie, it would've never struck him as odd. His brother did it, his friends did it, and it wasn't like he had any other way to relieve himself. According to Father Greg, however, masturbation was a sin.

But Clare Edwards was his temptation. She made him want to be a better person, but at the same time, she made him want to do sinful, unspeakable things to her.

Turning his head, he eyed the rosary on his nightstand that Father Greg had given him after being released from Juvie. Grabbing it, he dropped to his knees on the side of his bed and clasped his hands together.

"Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned…"

_You'd hate yourself_  
><em>If you knew what I was doing in your name…<em>

X

FIN

X

**I… think this may be the most explicit masturbation scene I've ever written. Also, it might seemed rushed, but keep in mind what Fitz was doing and that it's basically a fantasy.**

**On that note, I really don't know how to explain this, but hopefully you guys enjoyed.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
